Jack-O-Lantern
by Nixter97
Summary: Norman Babcock is now 16 and is having a better life now that he'd stopped a witch's curse. But once Agatha warns Norman about ANOTHER curse, he'll have to save his town again. But this time...with a more difficult challenge. NORGATHA PARING! Don't like "Norgatha"? Then DON'T-EVEN-READ-THIS!


**Summary:**

**Norman Babcock is now 16 and is having a better life now that he'd stopped a witch's curse. But once Agatha warns Norman about ANOTHER curse, he'll have to save his town again. But this time...with a more difficult challenge.**

**Rating: T (Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, and some Drug Usage)**

**Parings:**** Norman/Aggie, Neil/Salma, Mitch/Zack (Mitch's boyfriend), Courtney/Austin (Courtney's boyfriend/OC)**

**Well, ENJOY! XD**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

** Jack-O-Lantern**

**Chapter 1: A Warning**

In the small town of Blithe Hollow, the smell of fresh cakes and pies are filling the streets, kids buying strange outfits while adults by outrageous amounts of sweets downtown, and pumpkins are being carved. Dead leaves are continuing to fall down from their now dead trees and onto the ground below them. The crimson smells of Fall are everywhere, and the sunset made everything seem very peaceful.

A sixteen year old boy with spiky dark brown hair, red hoodie, and blue jeans was walking down the street. That boy was Norman Babcock, and it's been at least five years sense he'd stopped the Witch's Curse in Blithe Hollow. Ever sense he saved the town, everyone knew who Norman Babcock was. In fact, he was even brought in for a talk show about a month after the curse. Norman was the most popular kid around the block, and things were going swell. As much as Norman missed having his alone time and personal space (which he didn't get as much before), it sure felt great to be surrounded by people who really cared about you now.

Not only was Norman's life doing swell, but everyone else's too. Norman's father, Perry, had really changed his point of view for his son. He really became a better father over the years, which was a very good thing for everyone in the Babcock household. Sandra was still very tender and sweet on Norman, only more gushy, sense she hates to see her "brave little man" grow up so fast. Courtney was now twenty-one, and was now in college, studying to become a professional nurse. Neil was still Norman's best friend, a lost a little bit of weight over the years. Salma was still the smart-ass that everyone in Blithe Hollow knew and loved. Alvin had changed a little; he changed his attitude and seemed more nicer than what he was in the past, and had grown his hair a little longer. Oh, and Alvin had also gotten a little more smarter (Norman's surprise that he'll never forget). Mitch is still gay and a hunk; he and his boyfriend, Zack, is at the same college that Courtney goes to, which kind of upsets her sometimes, but not all the time. She was at least great friends with Mitch and Zack, and that's all that mattered.

And then there was Agatha Prendergast. The Agatha Prendergast. The one who was a "witch" and brought chaos to Blithe Hollow five years ago. Norman began to develop a small crush on her when he hit thirteen. Aggie would still visit Norman every once in a while, and when Norman turned fourteen, he finally confessed to Aggie about his feelings for her. Aggie didn't even freak out, she just kissed him right after he'd said that. They both knew that they were cousins 10-11x removed, but they didn't care, it didn't even matter. If no one would except it, then they can kiss Norman's ass. He loved Aggie, and that's what was very important. Both to him and Aggie.

Just as Norman was nearing his house, he felt a pair of misty arms wrap around him, kissing his check, and nestling on his shoulder. Norman chuckled a little, knowing who it was.

"Hey Aggie," Norman said.

Aggie giggled and flew off of him, now hovering in front of the boy. She really changed. Aggie's dark brown hair was longer now, her black puritan dress was longer than before, and was taller. She even looked older too. The truth was that Aggie had the ability to change her age; it was a neat ghost trick.

Aggie pushed some of her hair back, smiling sweetly at the living boy before replying, "Hello Norman,"

Norman cleared his throat.

"So," He began. "Where have you been all day? I've missed by little ghost."

Aggie giggled once more. That nickname never got old. In fact, Norman had given her that nickname after listening to "Little Ghost" by the "White Stripes" during their first date together. It was very cute.

"Well...I was in the Afterlife for a while today. I'm sorry for not telling you, Norman. I tried to get the chance to tell you, but I had to be there, and I-" Aggie was cut off when Norman's warm lips made contact with hers, shutting her up.

Norman gave her a reassuring smile as he wrapped his slim arms around her. Aggie blushed a little at the feeling her thin body being pressed up against Norman's slim. Over the years, Norman had developed some muscle, and it was one of the things that made Aggie blush hard about when she was around him. Norman kissed Aggie again and gently rubbed her back smoothly.

"It's fine, Aggie, I can understand. But why where you in the Afterlife this morning to begin with? Was something going on?" Norman asked, letting go of his ghost girlfriend.

Aggie sighed as she rubbed her left arm nervously. Norman could see it in her eyes. She was scared. If there was one thing that Norman hated, it was Aggie being scared. Carefully, Norman placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that he's got to be very gentle and supportive right now.

"Aggie? What's the matter? You can tell me anything."

"N-Norman..." Aggie said nervously. "R-Remember when you...um...saved me from my inner witch; five years ago?"

Norman's face grew curious; it the same type of face he had one when he told Neil about him seeing ghost when they were eleven.

"Y-Yeah...what about it? It's not happening again, is it?" Norman asked, growing cautious.

"Well...n-no...but...I...um..." Aggie stopped right there, feeling a woozy.

Suddenly, Aggie faints onto the ground. Norman gasped as he quickly picks Aggie up in his arms before she could fad through the ground. Norman then carried her home bridle style, not caring if people in the public are wondering why he has his arms out like that while he's walking. Norman explains what happened, and everyone seemed to be on board with that. It was crazy to Norman that people don't criticize his actions anymore. Whenever he's talking to a ghost or doing something that doesn't look...well, normal...people don't judge him now; it's like an everyday accordance for them. Which it sort of is sometimes.

As Norman reaches his house, he just heads upstairs to his room. Norman's family was out doing their own thing today, so he had the place to himself. Well, Grandma Babcock's ghost was there too, but she mostly slept on the couch in her same spot. Norman rushed into his room and placed Aggie down on his bed gently, in hope that she'll be okay.

"N-No..." Groaned Aggie; still unconscious.

Norman grew curious; sitting down on the other side of his bed, Norman grasps Aggie's hands gently.

"Aggie...Aggie...are you okay? Please, Aggie..." Norman said in a hushed voice.

Aggie's eyes furred in anger, as if she was trying to concentrate. This was scaring Norman a little bit, but what he didn't know, was what was happening INSIDE Aggie's mind...

* * *

Aggie was in a black area, with blood-shot red cracks and colors filling the surroundings. There was a bright flash of red and orange. Agatha slowly turns her head, seeing a sight that almost made her scream with fear.

"J-Jack?" Aggie whispered.

The light was getting brighter and brighter; a voice then speaks up. _"Agatha..."_ Says the voice- so eerie and dark. _"It's almost time, Agatha..."_

"T-Time...for what?"

**_"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME,_ _SISTER!"_ **Boomed the voice. _"You know what I'm talking about! Ever sense you decided to find peace, you no longer had the desire to destroy Blithe Hollow for what they did to you! Well, I've been waiting to get my revenge for you! And sense you will no longer destroy this pitiful town, then I shall!"_

Aggie's eyes widen with great shock and terror. "NO!" Cried Aggie. "Don't! Jack, please, listen to me!"

_"It is too late for that..." _Mumbled the voice. _"On the 31th of this month, on Hollow's Eve, I shall awaken from my own grave...and burn this town to the ground!" _

Before Aggie could say anything, the voice laughed evilly as the scene dissolves before Aggie's eyes. The area begins to spin around very fast, and then comes closer towards the puritan ghost girl, before exploding.

* * *

Agatha gasps before opening her eyes, lifting straight up from the bed. Norman jumps a little, no expecting his darling's sudden awaking. Aggie heaves a little bit, curling onto the bed while wrapping her arms around her legs as she pushes her legs closer to her chest. Ectoblastic tears filling the ghost's eyes; she was frightened- more than ever. Norman sees this, and quickly grasps his little ghosts' hand firmly.

"A-Aggie...?" He asked worriedly.

Turing towards Norman, Aggie wiped her tears away, looking deep into her alive lover's eyes. Aggie didn't know how to explain what she'd just saw to Norman. This was something that she thought would never happen. But apparently, it can happen.

"Norman..." Aggie says in a hushed voice. "What's the date again?"

"October 30th," Norman answered. "Why?"

Aggie gasped; she covers her mouth before saying in a terrified whisper, "...Time is running out..."

"What?" Questioned Norman; raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Aggie sighed. This was going to be very difficult to explain with out scaring him.

"Norman...remember when you stopped my inner-witch fiver years ago...?" Asked Aggie.

Norman's eyebrows furred downward. _Uh-oh..._ He thought to himself. "Yeeeeah..." Norman replied. "What about it? It's not happening again, is it, Aggie? I don't want to lose you in that powerful state."

Aggie started to play with her ghostly fingers a little, looking nervous. "Weeelll...maybe not _my_ inner-witch..."

"Aggie..." Norman said, looking serious.

"Norman," Sighed Aggie. "I've got to tell you something..."

**XXXXX**

"W-Whoa, whoa, WHAT?!" Exclaimed Norman.

Aggie slowly nodded, looking scared still. It was hard to explain, but he managed to get the message out.

"So, let me get this straight," Norman said. "You have an older brother named Jack, who wanted to avenge your death. And sense he was brought to death as well, he now wants to not only avenge your death, but _his_ as well?!"

Aggie slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because," Aggie stated. "He wasn't much of a problem before. I made sure that he was asleep in the afterlife. I guess he woken up, and saw that I wasn't vengeful anymore. Norman, Jack's only purpose to not only destroy Blithe Hollow now, but to destroy _you_!" She exclaimed.

Norman's eyes widen even larger with great shock. "Me?! Why does Jack wanna kill me?!"

Aggie couldn't take it anymore; she began to cry hard, wrapping her arms around Norman, and burring her face in Norman's chest, continuing to cry.

"Because he blames you for making me stop destroying the town five years ago! Jack believes that if it wasn't for you, I could've destroyed the town that he thought deserved to be destroyed for what it had done to us! Plus, he knows about _us_!" Cried Aggie.

Norman pulled Aggie into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. She continued to cry; this seemed serious. Her brother must really want to do a number on Blithe Hollow and Norman. But if what Aggie was saying was true, then Norman needed to find a way to stop this. Pulling away from the hug, Norman asked, "Okay; how exactly do I stop your brother's ghost from rising"

"Well," Says Aggie; finally calming down a little. "I learned that when he was put to death, Jack was buried in the pumpkin patch. There's this very old pumpkin in the deepest and unknown part of the patch. If the pumpkin is destroyed in any way possible, then his ghost will not rise. But if the pumpkin's candle is lit...well, you know the rest..."

"So, does it...um...light up on it's own...?" Norman wondered.

Aggie nodded.

"Yes. And when he lights on Halloween, he'll bring pure terror into Blithe Hollow!"

"Aggie, that's not going to happen!" Norman exclaimed. "I won't let your brother's ghost rise from the dead! You're important to me, this town is important to me, and I'm sure your brother can be important to me to-"

"Why would you suggest _that_, Norman?!" Asked Aggie.

Norman smirked.

"Because this is just like when I had to stop you. You became important to me, Aggie. We both became important to each other. And after I put his ghost to rest, I'm sure I can find some way to put some sense into him."

Aggie smiled at Norman, feeling comfort and confidence. Norman was right- this was just like what happened five years ago. If Norman can do it once, then he could do it again. But fear was still over-coming Agatha; not because of Norman's confidence, but because of Jack...she just had this strange feeling that he could be a lot worst than what she was...

A whole a lot worst...

* * *

**I haven't written a ParaNorman fic in a while...and I'm lovin' it! :)**

**So, Jack Prendergast is my other OC from ParaNorman. My first OC is Norman's son, Toby, but that's in a different story- one that ISN'T Norgatha! lol**

**This adventure will be pretty similar to the ParaNorman movie, because we ALL loved how the inner-witch hunt thing went down! OH! And HOW will Jack be awaken? Norman knows the location, sure, buuuut...what will happen? Find out in the next chapter. ;)**

**See you later!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
